death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vegeta VS Shadow
Vegeta VS Shadow es el duodécimo episodio de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) y Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog). Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 12 - ¡Dragon Ball Z VS El rival de Sonic the Hedgehog! ¿Cual de estos anti-héroes superpoderosos dominará el campo de batalla? ¡Con la colaboración de Team Four Star! (Original: Episode 12 - Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog's rival! Which super-powered anti-hero will dominate the battlefield? Featuring the voices of Team Four Star!) YouTube Episodio 12 - ¡Dragon Ball Z VS El rival de Sonic the Hedgehog! ¿Cual de estos anti-héroes superpoderosos dominará el campo de batalla? ¡Con la colaboración de Nick "Lanipator" Landis y Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott de Team Four Star, el equipo detrás de la popular serie Dragon Ball Z Abridged! (Original: Episode 12 - Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog's rival! Which super-powered anti-hero will dominate the battlefield? Featuring the voices of Nick "Lanipator" Landis and Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott from Team Four Star, the group behind the acclaimed Dragon Ball Z Abridged series!) Introducción (*Suena: Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Anti-héroes, aquellos que caminan por un misterioso camino entre el bien y el mal. Boomstick: Hacen lo que quieren, cuando quieren y como quieren. Wiz: Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyans y el rival de Goku. Boomstick: Y Shadow, la forma de vida definitiva y rival de Sonic. Wiz: Somos Wiz y Boomstick y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría en un combate a muerte. Vegeta Wiz: Nacido como príncipe de la raza de guerreros Saiyan, Vegeta fue testigo a la destrucción de su gente a manos del tirano galáctico Freezer. Este hecho convirtió a Vegeta en un asesino despiadado. A medida que pasó el tiempo, Vegeta se rebeló contra Freezer y, con ayuda de Goku, logró acabar con el reinado de Freezer. Tras acostumbrarse a la vida en la Tierra, Vegeta se convirtió en uno de sus más poderosos defensores. Boomstick: E incluso se casó con Bulma, rompiéndole el corazón al pobre maestro Roshi. Vegeta se puede mover y volar a velocidades hipersónicas, puede sobrevivir bajo el agua y en el espacio durante largos periodos de tiempo. Hasta puede sobrevivir una explosión nuclear. Wiz: Vegeta puede utilizar una energía llamada Ki para ejecutar poderosos ataques. Boomstick: Su ataque más característico es un láser morado llamado Cañón Galick. Wiz: Su Ataque Big''' Bang genera una explosión enorme, pero puede ser controlada como un rayo más concentrado y preciso. '''Boomstick: Puede disparar una andanada de energía para devastar a su enemigo, pero su ataque más poderoso es el Destello Final, un enorme rayo dorado que puede destruir planetas enteros. Wiz: El Ki de Vegeta es muy versátil y su arsenal no se limita a estos cuatro ataques. Nunca se encuentra desarmado. Boomstick: ¡Espera, aún hay más! Wiz: Vegeta puede alcanzar el legendario estado de Super Saiyan, una forma casi indestructible que multiplica su poder por un 500% Boomstick: También puede utilizar el segundo nivel de esa forma para multiplicar su poder aún más. Wiz: La forma Super Saiyan se mantiene gracias al Ki de Vegeta. A pesar de haber alcanzado la forma de Super Saiyan 4, sólo la puede activar gracias a la máquina de Rayos Blutz de Bulma. Boomstick: Y en Death Battle, no permitimos ayuda de esposas. Wiz: Vegeta es un chulo arrogante y orgulloso. Su único objetivo es convertirse en el más fuerte y no le importa lo fuerte que pueda ser su enemigo. Boomstick: Esto le ha llevado a la muerte dos veces, pero aún sigue en pie y con ganas de dar guerra. Vegeta: ¡Soy un Super Saiyan y tú te puedes pudrir en el Infierno! Shadow Wiz: Construido por el Doctor Gerald Robotnik a través de el ADN de un alienígena, Shadow fue creado con el objetivo de ser a la Forma de Vida Definitiva. A pesar de ser una poderosa arma biológica, el creador de Shadow tenía la intención de usarlo para curar enfermedades letales, como la de la nieta de Gerald, María. Pero antes de que Shadow pudiese compartir sus genes con el mundo, ocurrió una tragedia. Boomstick: Entonces, Shadow se volvió loco e intentó destruir la Tierra para vengarse, pero acabó salvando el mundo. Aun así, siguen habiendo enfermedades en la Tierra. Parece que se le olvidó lo de que era una vacuna con patas. Wiz: Shadow se puede mover a velocidades hipersónicas y puede sobrevivir en el espacio y bajo el agua. Boomstick: Y hasta puede sobrevivir una caída desde la Luna hasta la Tierra. Y esa es una distancia larga de cojones. Wiz: Bueno, no era exactamente la Luna, pero 200.000 millas siguen siendo una gran distancia. En el momento en el que había caído, su velocidad era de más de 6.000.000 de pies por segundo. Boomstick: Pobre del tipo que estaba al lado cuando cayó Shadow. Solamente estaba dando un paseo y de repente ¡OH DIOS MÍO! Wiz: Shadow posee un vínculo con la Fuerza Chaos, una fuente de energía infinita. Boomstick: Puede disparar varios proyectiles como la Lanza Chaos o el Rayo Chaos. Pero su ataque más poderoso es la Explosión Chaos, que puede destruir sus alrededores en meros segundos. Wiz: Shadow puede manipular el tiempo y el espacio gracias al Control Chaos, pero dependiendo de la situación, requiere más o menos tiempo ejecutarlo. Shadow lleva unos Anillos Inhibidores, que restringen el poder de Shadow para mantener el control. Una vez que se los quita, sus poderes aumentan intensamente, pero se vuelven más incontrolables y cansan a Shadow más rápidamente. Boomstick: Su poder Chaos aumenta gracias a las Esmeraldas del Caos que posea, y si tiene las siete, se convierte en Super Shadow. Wiz: Super Shadow es el pináculo de su poder, multiplicándolo por el 1000% Boomstick: En esta forma, puede volar y moverse a la velocidad de la luz y es totalmente invencible. Wiz: A pesar de todas esas ventajas, esta forma sólo dura unos pocos minutos. Boomstick: Pero considerando su velocidad, un par de minutos de Shadow se le pueden hacer eternos a su enemigo. Shadow: Eso no es todo, estoy lleno de sorpresas. Combate Shadow patina por un campo vacío hasta que se encuentra con Vegeta, que está de espaldas a Shadow. Shadow: ¡Aquí estás! ¡Sabía que había una presencia extraordinariamente fuerte por aquí! Vegeta: Parece que soy yo. (Se gira hacia Shadow) Errr...¿Qué y quién eres? Shadow: Soy Shadow el Erizo, la Forma de Vida Definitiva. Vegeta: ¿Forma de Vida Definitiva? ¿Una rata deforme es la forma de vida definitiva? (Ríe) Qué gracioso. Un consejo, bicho: tu estatura te quita de amenazante. Shadow: Que curioso, iba a decirte lo mismo a tí. Vegeta: Maldito. Acabas de sellar tu destino FIGHT! Shadow le da una patada a Vegeta, pero este le agarra de la pierna y le lanza de una patada. Vegeta carga un ataque y dispara. Vegeta: ¡Cañón Galick! El ataque golpea de lleno a Shadow, que se encuentra agotado en el suelo. Vegeta: Patético. Antes de destruirte, te enseñaré la auténtica forma de vida definitiva. Vegeta acumula energía y se transforma en su forma Super Saiyan. Vegeta: (Ríe) Dime, erizo, ¿puede una rata de laboratorio como tú sentir miedo? Shadow: ¡No tienes ni idea... de CON QUIÉN ESTÁS LUCHANDO! Shadow salta y hace que las Esmeraldas del Caos le rodeen. Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios? Shadow cambia de su forma base a Super Shadow. Shadow: ¡Atento a mi verdadero poder! Vegeta: Menudo plagio. Shadow embiste contra Vegeta, pero este bloque los golpes del erizo. Shadow le da varias patadas a Vegeta, dejando esferas de energía, que golpean a Vegeta y lo lanzan contra el suelo. Shadow carga varias Lanzas Chaos, pero Vegeta salta y le da un rodillazo a Shadow. Vegeta continúa su combo con una andanada de Ki, causando una nube de polvo. Cuando se despeja, Shadow no está presente. Vegeta: ¿Dónde está? Shadow: Detrás de tí. Vegeta carga un ataque Big Bang, pero Shadow teletransporta a Vegeta al mar. Vegeta: ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Shadow: Hmph, eso ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Supongo que soy mejor que... ¡MIERDA! Vegeta sale del agua, completamente lleno de energía. Vegeta: Vaya truco más sucio. Teletransportarme bajo el agua, cobarde. Deja de hacer el tonto y ríndete. ¡No eres nada comparado conmigo! Shadow vuelve a teletransportar a Vegeta, esta vez a la Luna. Vegeta: Me cago en la hostia. Shadow: Hmph. Vegeta: ¡Se acabó el recreo, enano! Vegeta le da un puñetazo a la luna, haciendo que se salga de su órbita. Shadow: ¡No! ¿Acaso está loco? Shadow se quita los anillos inhibidores y usa el Control Chaos. Shadow: ¡CONTROL CHAOS! La Luna vuelve a su posición original. Shadow: ¡Lo logré! Vegeta: Felicidades, bola de pelo. Shadow: Es hora de acabar con esto. ¡Explosión Chaos! Shadow carga su ataque, pero, desafortunadamente, vuelve a su forma normal, perdiendo la fuerza. Shadow: Oh, oh. Vegeta: ¡Sayonara! Vegeta utiliza el Destello Final contra Shadow, barriéndolo de la faz de la Tierra. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: ¡Que alguien llame a PETA, se nos ha muerto un erizo! Wiz: Por los poderes invulnerables de Super Shadow, la pregunta no es si Vegeta podría acabar con Super Shadow, sino si podría sobrevivir a sus ataques. Boomstick: Pero Vegeta ha demostrado una y otra vez que puede sobrevivir a muchos impactos, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para que a Shadow se le acabase la fuerza, dejándolo completamente indefenso. Wiz: Desde luego, su insolencia también le aportó tiempo. Boomstick: Parece que Shadow ha acabado en estado vegetal. Wiz: El ganador es Vegeta. Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer